


Their Christmas

by ratchetzelda



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: This is Ella and Margarethe's Christmas scene...(it's for my friend and based off a role-play world we share so you may not get it but are welcome to read).





	Their Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't normally post something like this, but this is for my friend Olivia who is currently in and out of hospital. We role-play Lady Tremaine and Ella together and this little snippet is from that world so will probably make zero sense to anyone else...but I did it to hopefully help cheer her up :)
> 
> I haven't forgotten about my other works. I will update when I can. I've been spending my free time writing some original fiction and working on other stuff. This is just to help my friend through a bad time.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you get well soon my love! You're strong and you can do this!

Margarethe had wanted their first Christmas together to be special. The lead up to it had been so eventful. What, with Kit coming back to haunt Ella — to _hurt_ Ella. Margarethe had felt helpless, despite her best attempts to keep the woman she loved safe — hiring security for a start — he had _still_ gotten to her love.

 

Gotten to Ella by the help of a former friend and assistant. Something _else_ that pained her — she couldn’t bare to think of Judith. That was something she’d need to deal with at a later date.

 

So now. After all of the dramatic lead up to the holiday season, she was determined that their first Christmas would be as perfect as she could muster. As perfect as Ella and _their_ daughter deserved.

 

They’d put up a tree in the living room. It was Margarethe’s first Christmas tree in years. Ella had _insisted_ upon it, and of course she obliged. They’d gone to pick out a real tree and on Christmas Eve decorated it.

 

Their daughter, Kiera, had been in awe. Margarethe let her pick out the decorations from the few she had. They should have bought more on the way home, but Ella also insisted it was ok.

 

After they watched a movie together and drank hot cocoa. All three of them snuggled together on the sofa. A scene Margarethe never dreamed she’d bare witness to, let alone be a part of.

 

Ella made her feel things. Things she had never felt before — ever.

 

Like love. True love she supposed. The very thing she never thought existed.

 

Yet here she was, in love with a girl who she had one hired to be her maid. A daughter in tow, who biologically wasn’t hers, but in her heart she was.

 

Kiera’s adoption by Margarethe was supposed to happen before Christmas too…but that was another let down she supposed.

 

“Hey,” Ella whispered to her, waking her. She’d become so lost in her thoughts she was starting to fall asleep against the arm of the sofa. “You can’t fall asleep on me yet.”

 

The way Ella looked at her was always so full of love and adoration. Each time Margarethe swore her heart grew a little.

 

“I wasn’t now dear,” she breathed, glancing past Ella to the space on the other side of her. Their little blonde bundle of joy had though. “Although somebody definitely has.”

 

Ella’s pout made Margarethe smile. _Genuinely_ smile.

 

“I suppose she’s tired out from all the excitement,” Ella made a move to get up and carry their child to bed.

 

Kiera was only two. She was a bright little thing. Had been through too much for someone her age. She didn’t really understand Christmas yet — although she was starting to learn who Santa Claus was after Margarethe suggested they visit him a couple of weeks prior.

 

“Yes I suppose you’re right — as always my dear,” she teased Ella a little. She loved the way she pouted.

 

“I’m going to take her to bed. You’d best not be asleep when I get back.”

 

“Oh? Is my little maid going to scold me now?” She teased her more, noticing the way Ella’s cheek’s reddened. She knew it got to her — even just a little — and that _got_ to Margarethe.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

Ella placed a kiss to Margarethe’s cheek then left to put their little girl to bed.

 

In that time the older woman sprung up. Switching off the television she lit a couple of candles and went to fetch one of her best bottles of champagne.

 

Perhaps this idea was foolish but as soon as she thought of a perfect Christmas she thought of this.

 

She was only just pouring the champagne when Ella came back — but she had counted on it. Her lover never let her get away with anything…

 

“What are you up to?” Ella asked, giving Margarethe just enough time to put the ring in Ella’s champagne flute.

“Oh I just thought we could toast to our first Christmas together — as a family.”

She turned around and handed her young love her glass, watching Ella’s expression intently. It seemed to take a moment for the girl to register what was going on. Then she noticed what was in her glass — and nearly dropped it to the floor.

 

“Carefu—“

 

“W-What is this Margarethe?” Ella seemed bewildered? Confused almost?

 

It wasn’t the first time they’d spoken of marriage. Ella had gotten her all soft after all. Margarethe had even given her a promise ring — they’d both said they’d wait for each other.

 

But Margarethe couldn’t wait any more.

 

“Ella,” she sank to her knees. Ever graceful. “I think you know what I’m going to ask…”

 

Would she say yes?

 


End file.
